


I Trusted You

by MalecShipper_01



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 2x12 moments, Angry Jace, Disappointed Clary, Guilty Simon, sad raphael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecShipper_01/pseuds/MalecShipper_01
Summary: Raphael trusted Isabelle and she betrayed his trust by getting Simon to threaten his sister.





	1. Chapter 1

Simon strolled back to Magnus' loft casually, with Izzy, both holding up an umbrella. It had started raining after dinner, and although they had been joking earlier in the park, what he had done was starting to catch up on him. He, Simon Lewis, had threatened someone. Sure, Raphael threatened his mother, but Magnus had told him that Raphael would never have gone through with it and that he actually liked Simon's mum. And Simon's plan was to get Raphael to like him and to regain the clan leader's trust, he done the complete opposite when he threatened Rosalie.  
He is so deep in thoughts, and distracted but the guilt in his stomach, that he doesn't realise when him and Izzy bump into Magnus' wards and don't pass through like their supposed to. Izzy places her hand on the barrier and gently pushes, as she does, all of Simon's stuff packed in a giant suitcase spins out.

Jace follows the suitcase, with an apologetic expression on his face, "Hi, I'm Magnus's spokesperson, you have to leave,"

"What, why?" Simon mouth opens and shuts.

Izzy takes over, "What- What did Simon do exactly?"

Jace's expression hardened as he looked at them both, "Isabelle, Raphael trusted you with one of the rare things he values in this world and you use it against him. Simon you threatened him, he was becoming to trust you again and you betray him like that. What where you thinking?"

Simon knew it was serious, as Jace or Magnus was using his actual name, which neither of them did. Magnus had a variety of names and Jace never addressed him at all.

"So, what does Magnus care and I'm your sister Jace." Izzy growled.

"Um, Izzy." Simon began, "Raphael is practically Magnus son and his brother and his best friend."

"Oh..." Izzy went quiet for a while, "But they're not really releated, so it doesn't count."

Jace turned around and stalked back into the house, passing Clary as she runs down.

"What did I do wrong?" Izzy asks peering over Clary's shoulder.

"If Magnus and Raphael don't matter as brother, then why do you and Jace." She then looked over at Simon and she shakes her head, "You messed up Si."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Raphael went to Magnus...

Raphael portaled from The Jade Wolf back to the DuMort, to cool off, and by the time he had completely destroyed the training room in rage, the sadness had crept up on him. He knew where he needed to go.

"If your sister knew what you were... she hate you."

These words followed him as he moved through Brooklyn, the words he hated with every fibre of his being. Why? Why had Simon said that to him, when his own mother rang the doctors when Simon told her. Raphael couldn't help what he was, he couldn't help having to pretend to be a warlock in training, so he could've spend time with his family. 

His shoulders were shaking and he was fighting back tears, but leader don't cry. Cold, emotionless vampires didn't express anything other than anger and frustration. But that wasn't him, that was what he pretended to be.

He knocked on Magnus' door and hopefully his façade was back up. Magnus opened it with a flourish, but his expression changed from happiness to worry in a matter of seconds. Magnus didn't deserve to worry over him, Magnus deserved the happiness more than anyone.

"Oh my Rafa," Magnus spoke softly, "Go to the living room, I'll get you some blood and we'll talk, ok."

Raphael nodded stiffly, he moved to the living room and sat on the sofa. Another person sat in the armchair and he bristled. Angel blood. Presumably, the Lightwood. 

"Raphael?" The voice asked hesitantly, oh it was Jace, "I know you hate me and all and you probably wish me dead, I just want to say its okay to cry. I didn't cry for ages, I thought it was for the weak, but then it all came out when I was on the roof. I realized its not weak to cry, its okay."

He looked over at the boy, "Gracias."

"I won't judge you either, it must be really bad." Jace said quietly, "I cried a while ago as well, when Valentine told Clary we weren't related, everyone seems to think I love her still, but I didn't tell her because I like having a blood sister."

"I know the feeling." Raphael replied.

"I got the blood." Magnus said and sat down next to Raphael, placing the blood on the table. He moved to hug him, but stopped. Raphael loved that about Magnus, he respected his boundaries.

Raphael placed his head on Magnus' shoulder and blood tears filled his eyes, "They threatened my sister. She's old Magnus. She doesn't need this and the hurtful words."

Magnus stiffened and whispered harshly, "Who?"

"Simon and Isabelle...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry lack of wifi


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't sink in at first, Magnus just sat there blinking at Raphael confusedly. Simon and Isabelle... threatened... Rosa? Simon and Isabelle... actually had the nerve to threaten Rosa???

"Magnus-" Jace went to shake him, but jumped back when all the light bulbs exploded, "Shit!"

"They did what?!" Magnus growled in a dangerously low voice, cat eyes shining with rage.

"Threatened Rosa." Raphael said hesitantly, "Magnus, I really think you need to take a deep breath."

"Deep breath!" Magnus half shouted as he stood, "Deep breath! I have half a mind to stake him when he stands. The nerve of them after everything you've done for them."

"Tried to stake him already." Raphael admitted, "Didn't work."

"Is he still going to live with us?" Jace frowned at Magnus.

"If that boy comes anywhere near me I can't promise anything." Magnus raised his wards and then stormed in the kitchen slamming the door behind him.

"He needs to cool down." Raphael rubbedhis eyes, "His magic goes haywire when someone he cares for gets hurt."

"I'm going to pack the suitcase, your welcome to come and spit on his things." Jace offered grimly.

"I make take you up on that." Raphael took Jace's extended hand and they walked to Simon's ex-room, only stopping when the doorbell rang.

The person didn't wait for them to answer and burst in, "Is everything ok? I felt the wards go up as I was walking up. I thought there was trouble so I came as fast as I could." Clary explained in a rush.

"We're going to spit on Simons stuff as we pack it." Jace said bluntly, "Magnus's magic went haywire so he's cooling off in the kitchen."

"Why?" Clary tapped her foot expectantly.  
"He threatened mi Hermana." Raphael regained his cold façade, still not trusting the red head "Do not try and stop us, it will not end well for you."

"I'll help you pack, but I'm not spitting on his stuff. Simon is still my friend, though I can't believe he could do this, Simon doesn't have a mean bone in his body."

"You wrong." Raphael answered.

Jace agreed and made his way to Simon's room, Raphael following and Clary trailing behind uncertainly. They made quick work and soon Jace was kicking the suitcase down the flights of stairs. Clary followed, trying to keep up.

Raphael knocked on the kitchen door, "Magnus are you ok. Is your magic under control"

Magnus opened it with a humourless laugh, "I should be comforting you, and asking if your okay, not the other way around, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Raphael smiled at him, "I know you."

" I rang them up, they're moving Rosa to a new home, I told them what happened over the phone, excluding certain details." Magnus said with a hesitant smile, "I can guarantee this one is a really good one, we can go and see her tonight if you wish."

"Yeah that would be great and the new home is an excellent idea, as long as she can't be found." Raphael leaned against the doorframe, "You know I told Isabelle she was the only one who knew about Rosa and she went ahead and told Simon Other downworlders could have overheard and Rosa could have been used against me."

Magnus eyes flashed gold, "I thought Isabelle was a decent person, boy was I wrong."

"Sorry. I shouldn't be making you madder."

"Don't apologise," Magnus pulled Raphael close, "Your the last person who should be making apologises, I'm so sorry, I wasn't there for you. You can tell me stuff."

Raphael hugged Magnus back, "I know, I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super long time with no updates, the holidays and stuff like that it my make up excuse.


End file.
